


A Long Day

by LillianOrchid



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Romo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romo is knackered and Meredith wants to look after him. <3</p>
<p>For Kripkelover. <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a proper title. XD Also please forgive the poor dialogue, it's not one of my strong points. 
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's original character and does not belong to me. 
> 
> Romo Lampkin and his cat also do not belong to me, sadly.
> 
> Not beta'd; only proof read by myself, therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

Meredith hadn’t been able to visit Romo all day. He was in court on one of the other ships and had been gone since early morning. Meredith, couldn’t lie, she felt lonely when he wasn’t around. He’d even taken Lance with him, so she didn’t even have his cat to keep her company. She spent most of the day working alongside President Roslin, though her thoughts were of Romo most of the time. 

It was late in the day when Meredith heard Romo was back. So after she was done with her duties she headed straight to Romo’s quarters. She knocked on Romo’s door but received no answer, she was about to leave when the door opened. She walked in and was greeted by Lance, Romo’s cat. The cat rubbed its self against her leg and meowed.   
“Hello, Lance.” She said and knelt to give him a stroke. Lance began to purr. “Isn’t Romo here?” She asked not really expecting the cat to answer. The cat continued to purr as she stroked him. Meredith picked Lance up and carried him further into the room. There on what passed for a sofa in this place, was Romo. Fast asleep, face down with only his white t-shirt and trousers on. His boots were lying in heap along with his coat on the floor at the foot of the sofa. Meredith looked down at the cat. “Don’t tell me that you pressed the button to unlock the door for me, Lance?” She said. The cat merely meowed and continued to purr. “Smart cat.” She said and plopped him back down on the floor. She thought she should probably leave Romo to rest, but in her eyes he honestly did not look comfortable. She walked over and knelt down beside him. “Romo?” She said, softly. 

Romo’s eyes opened slowly. At first he didn’t seem to quite register that it was Meredith that was saying his name. Once he realised he lifted his head slightly and looked at her. “Meredith?” He asked. “How’d you get in here?” He said, his head plopping back down on the sofa with a thud.   
“You have a very smart cat.” She said with a smile. Romo laughed and buried his face in the cushion he’d been resting his head on. Meredith chuckled and watched as Romo sat up and yawned. She could see how exhausted he was as she sat on the sofa with him. “Long day?”  
“Very.” He said, sleepily. His eyes kept drifting shut and then opening again.   
“Right, that’s it.” Meredith said, standing. “To bed with you. You’re way too tired and sleeping on this horrible excuse for a sofa is going to do you no good at all.”   
“Now you sound like my ex-wife.” He said, looking up at her and attempting a smirk. Meredith shook her head at him.  
“Ha-ha, very amusing." She said. “Come on, up you get.” She dragged him to his feet and lead him through to his sleeping space. Romo made no attempt to resist or argue. He was way too tired. When in, what was essentially his bedroom, Meredith made him sit down on the edge of the bed, while she pulled the covers back for him and tidied the pillows. “Go on, in you get.” She said. “I’m going to make sure you get some sleep.” Romo didn’t get up, he instead crawled across the bed and then, once comfortable pulled the covers over himself.   
“You know, you being a bossy boots is very sexy.” He said and then promptly yawned which made Meredith giggle.   
“I’ll have to remember that then, for future reference.” She said with wink. She leant down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Now get some sleep.” Romo nodded as she pulled away. He watched her for a moment and saw how she found Lance’s water and food bowls which he’d nudged under the table earlier after nearly tripping over them. She refilled them and stroked Lance, before heading towards the door, ready to leave.   
“Meredith?” He said, sitting up suddenly. She turned and looked at him, thinking something was wrong. “You can… stay, if you want to. I don’t mind.”   
“Okay.” She said. “I can always sit in the chair or something and read.”  
“I’d rather you sat beside me.” Romo said. Meredith was surprised, but nodded. She could see in his eyes that he had had a really bad, long day and that he needed her company right now.   
“Alright then.” She agreed with smile. Romo laid back down as Lance jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to him. Meredith went to Romo’s bookcase and found herself an interesting book to pass the time with and when she returned to Romo, he was sound asleep. She climbed onto the bed next to him, trying not to wake him and sat up with her back resting against the wall. As she opened her book Lance hopped over Romo and curled up next to her. She liked this and hoped that maybe they’d share more quiet little moments like this in future; but for now she was perfectly happy to watch over him as he slept and be there for him when he woke.


End file.
